Stay Alive!
by GreyWolf666
Summary: The sequel to A New Life where we find Amber, and May teamed up with a New Comer after being evaced from Reach
1. Chapter 1

Stay Alive!

The Destined Re-Union

"Coyote, duck left." May yelled into the radio from her over watch position position with Amber. I rolled a few feel left. "Thanks Sis, watch your ass too, Watch Amber's for me too!" I replied as I smacked another grunt with my rifle. "You're perverted you know that?" She asked. "I'm well aware." I replied as a Barret .50 caliber sniper round wizzed past my head and blew apart an elite who was trying to get the jump on me. "Let's keep this channel clear." The chief radioed from the war hammer overwatch.

So here's what happened, during the huge rescue and retreat operation right before Reach fell. I ended up getting dropped into an area where three Spartan-I's were already holding an evac position, Amber, May, and Daisy. Unfortunately Daisy was lost in the final retreat, choosing to man a turret to cover the pelicans ex-fil. Her last words will forever haunt my mind. 'Just get out of here May! It may have been a short life, but it was a good one!' I later checked all three of their files and discovered they'd previously broken out of the '300' program to try to lead a normal life. I also discovered that May and I had been 'recruited' shall we say, from the same parents, making her my sister. In all my time at ODST training no one had mentioned it. Being a lieutenant now I requested they be my squad. Surprisingly it was approved, with one condition, John-187 was to be my direct superior, yea, the Master Chief.

"Get your head in the game!" Amber yelled at me. I recovered from my flash back to that fateful day just as two air - surface missiles exploded after contacting with the two hunters in front of me. "Coyote, I'm coming down." The over watch radioed down. "Yes, sir. The LZ is hot. I'll need to clear it first…." I was cut off by the roar of dual vulcan cannons being fired from air supports on site. "Nevermind." I mumbled as the MC long jumped from the drop bay. "We've got orders to move, grab the mongoose that war hammer will drop. Amber, May, and myself will man the warthog. There's a group of downed UNSC personnel pinned about twenty miles north-east from here, we're going to rescue them. I'm transferring full mission control to you. This is your chance. Don't fail me." He said turning his back.

"Yes, sir. Amber, May, follow the chief and give him support. War-hammer, get on station and beam me direct first-POV feeds from out men on the ground, map out the hostiles on radar, and warm up your vulcans." I said checking my ammo and frags as I made my way to the 450 horsepower all terrain vehicle the drop ship had just gifted me. "You got it, Coyote." "Oh, and War-hammer, when you get there, chute drop the teams you have on board. This is just going to be a drop and stomp." I said firing up the 4-wheeler and running through the gears until I found fifth.

"War-hammer, We're five miles out, gimme the feeds and a sit rep." I said over the radio. "Coyote, it doesn't look good. We've got a convoy of covenant Scarabs escorting what appears to be an eighteen wheeler rig hauling a radioactive casket. They're dropping covenant strike teams all around our boys. Shit, they just waved the out of ammo signal at me!" She radioed frantically.

"War-hammer, stay on station and spray those vulcans, I'm five seconds out." I immediately saw the last scarab in the convoy. I buried the accelerator on my mongoose ATV until it began smoking then back flipped off letting it ram straight into the tank and destroy it. With the hum of the pelicans guns droning above me I immediately went to work on the covenant forces. "Amber! Give me cover fire while I reach our guys then focus on the scarabs." I radioed as I made a beeline for our guys behind some rocks. "My god, ODST, you're a sight for sore eyes." Their CO said as I ducked behind the rock formation. "Good to know, what're you guys carrying?" I asked. "A few assault rifle, two shotguns, mostly pistols." He said motioning to where he'd dropped the gear. "This is all I can spare." I said handing him a clip for each gun, reloading my SMGs, my shotgun and then handing him the rest.

"War-hammer, chute drop your teams. Let's shows these alien fucks who they're messing with." I said as I vaulted over the rocks and began head shotting ever covenant in sight. "Roger, Wilco, Coyote. Let's get 'em Marines!" Immediately two five man squads jumped down. "Get me rockets on those Scarabs!" I yelled at the Jar Heads. Immediately anti-tank rounds began contacting everywhere. "Don't hit the truck, we need to recover what ever it is." I radioed to all units, mid-way through the fire fight.

Soon, the dust settled and the last few rounds expended. "We sustained two injuries, sir!" the team leader of the dropped marines reported. "Good, call in a drop pelican that isn't War-hammer and get everyone except my team off this rock. You've earned your R&R." I slung my shotgun over my shoulder. I'd been using it as a Melee weapon after I ran out of ammo. I walked up to the radioactive casket. I found a keypad in fore runner next to the solid lid. I grabbed a block of semtex out of my pack and got ready to blow the door off. "Explosives make things so much easier." I mumbled to myself a quote I remembered from a video game I used to play in basic.

I pressed the detonator and the keypad sizzled a little before the casket hissed open. "Oh my god, no!" I said pulling the twenty something year old girl from the casket and resting her head on my knees. "Arkansas, Agent Arkansas!" No response. "MINDY!" Her eyes cracked opened and she began breathing raspily. "I haven't been called that since before the director pulled me from basic." She coughed. "Don't talk. War-hammer, get down here now! Have med-teams waiting in the docking bay as soon as we step foot on the autumn!" I picked Mindy up as gently as I could in my bulky armor. I strapped her into a seat and we lifted off. I began to cry behind my visor.


	2. Chapter 2

Stay Alive!

Chapter 2

Don't Leave Me Again!

As we touched down on the Autumn the med teams I'd requested immediately went to work, stabilizing Mindy's vitals and moving her to the infirmary. "Please be careful." I said to the med teams, still in tears behind my visor. "Sir, we are professionals, we'll have her better in no time." The team leader said to me. "Thank you." I said knowing that the desperation I was feeling was extremely clear in my voice. The team leader turned to me with a look that said 'I know what you're feeling' "It'll be a while before you can see her, why don't you go clean up and I'll have your CO put you on R&R while you wait for us to page you." Feeling the physical fatigue from the fight, and the emotional fatigue from finding the only girl I'd ever loved locked in an anti-radiation casket that the covenant was moving, all I could do was nod and drag myself back to my cabin where I shed my armor and began cleaning up.

When I was finished I went to the mess hall and got a cup of coffee while I sat down. "What in god's name were you thinking when you evac-ed from the planet with out us on board the only pelican on station?" I heard a voice behind me that was supposed to sound angry but only sounded sympathetic. "Amber, I'm so sorry. I reacted emotionally." I said burying my face in my hands. "I saw Mindy, er, Agent Arkansas in that condition and I lost it." Immediately I saw in Amber's face that she knew exactly what was going on. "Oh, I see." She said, sounding almost disappointed. "Well, keep us informed and let us know when she's awake, ok?" I mustered up as much of a smile as I could before saying, "Ok, I'll make sure to do that." I finished my coffee and walked to the infirmary. The doctor that had moved Mindy from the pelican immediately saw and said "I told you I'd page you." I turned to him and said, "I know doc, I just need to be here ok?" I sat down in a waiting room chair and waited, I fell asleep about ten minutes later and dreamt of memories from when I first met Mindy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dreams of the Past

"Hey Max?" I heard a sixteen year old in my arms whisper almost asleep. "Yes Mindy?" I asked her. "You think this war will ever be over?" She asked. "I hope not. I want to make those alien bastard pay for what they did to our families." I said. She snuggled up against me and sighed. Silently agreeing with me.

"Coyote. Up and at em soldier." Somebody patted the the shoulder of my OD green t shirt. Then kicked me in the shin. "What the fuck?" I asked, my eyes snapping wide open to see May standing over me. I lit a cigarette and took a long puff. "The Med Officers were scared to wake you but wanted you to know Arkansas is out of surgery and will be ready for visitors in about fifteen minutes. But better get to her before ONI does, they're going to pick her apart piece by piece to see why she was being held by covenant forces. They're also pretty curious as to why a person who doesn't exist in any database was found in a set of Mjolnir." I stood up and rushed to the room where she was.

I walked through the door of Mindy's room. "Who'd have thunk one of the greatest bad asses of all time would end up as a lowly ODST?" Mindy weakly joked. "Hey now, a squad of ODST might stand a chance against half of one of us." I quietly replied with a smile. "So how long till Mr 117's bosses get here?" She asked. "Just long enough for me to get you out of here." She nodded ready to move. I grabbed my radio and set it for a single beam to May. "May, grab my gear and meet me in the airfield bay. You have sixty seconds." I put the radio back in my pocket. "Aye, sir."

Everybody started strapping into the Prowler we were about to steal. "Arkansas, give May the last project coordinates. May, get us off this UNSC rock." I started throwing on a set of SPI armor as a resounding "Aye, sir." Erupted from the ship's coms.

"Coyote, return to the Autumn at once!" Cortana yelled over the coms link between the battleship and our stolen UNSC Prowler. "ONI AI Cortana, Access granted to file 'Freelance Justice' Clearance authorization 'Coyote 458' We can't come back now." I broadcast back, a few seconds later the coms went dead. "Coyote, the Autumn's weapons just came online!" May yelled from the sensor array on the bridge. I sighed "They've just learned my true identity as well as Arkansas' and now they realize how dangerous we truly are. Slip space jump to the coordinates Arkansas gave you." I felt time slow as the ship we were in began to travel faster than the speed of light through space.

It felt like seconds but in reality took weeks in normal time for us to reappear in normal space. "Sir, we're here. UNSC records show no inhabitable planet in this system though." May said sounding confused. "You really think one of the best kept secrets in the galaxy would show on ONI records?" I asked her chuckling and lighting a cigarette.


End file.
